


these chains of love got a hold on me

by doctorwhomst



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, for SOME PEOPLE in the River Song discord, no one read this thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhomst/pseuds/doctorwhomst
Summary: It makes him weak in the knees, the feeling of his lips grazing hers, giving him a familiarity that he doesn’t understand.





	these chains of love got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @ Miss Carole King for this title (even tho there's no chains in this,,,,,,,,,)
> 
> inspired by that one scene in The Caves of Androzani where Five is blindfolded & handcuffed

“Do you trust me?” comes River’s voice from somewhere in the darkness. The sound of it is enough to cause goosebumps to come up on his arms and he has to make an effort to not visibly shiver. The Doctor has always rather liked the sound of her voice and hearing it like this is almost too overwhelming for him; it sounds like it’s _everywhere_ , twisting through the air and wounding itself tightly around him. He feels his heartbeats speed up in anticipation and he tries to keep his breathing under control because this is all new to him and he’s practically shaking with terror but it is also something he wants — no, it’s something he _needs_ , his brain corrects him — and his excitement wins over his anxiousness. So he nods, a single firm movement that tells both of them the answer is a very clear yes. But River says, “I need you to say it out loud.”

“Yes.” The word tumbles out of his mouth before he even realizes he’s saying anything and he would feel embarrassed at how quickly he answered if his brain was working well enough that he could think properly. The moment River had placed the blindfold over his eyes, his mind short circuited and he found himself unable to be coherent, the only thing he’s been able to focus on is her. He can’t remember the last time he reacted so strongly to anything like this before and he briefly wonders if he’s being too enthusiastic since River seems to be perfectly calm but he pushes that thought away, it doesn’t matter if he is or not because she doesn’t seem to be judging him and if anything, she’s encouraging him. His voice is faint when he replies so he clears his throat and tries again. “Yes, I trust you.”

He can’t see it but River smiles to herself. She’s always been fond of this face and she’s delighted that he trusts her enough to let her do this to him. She reaches out to cup his cheek. Her hand is warm against the Doctor’s skin and he finds himself leaning into her touch before he can stop himself. For some reason, he feels safe with her and he isn’t quite sure yet whether that’s a good thing or not but she doesn’t seem to have any intentions of causing any lasting harm so for now he assumes it’s good. He shuts his eyes even despite the blindfold, taking in the sensation of her flesh on his. He’s experienced many things through multiple lives but never anything like this, never anything that has rendered him unable to think properly even though his mind is moving faster than it ever has before.

“Good,” River says, but the Doctor is so far gone that he can’t even remember what she’s responding to. She pulls her hand away and he is unable to help the sound he makes, a soft noise of protest because he wants her touching him again, not necessarily her hand on his cheek but her touching him in any capacity. He extends his own arms because he just needs to feel her in his grasp but he doesn’t get very far before she catches his wrists. He hears her chuckle and he still tries to move his hands again, he needs her to be closer to him, he needs _her_. “No touching.”

“River—” he begins, pretending his voice doesn’t sound as rough as it is, because that just isn’t fair, he can’t see her and now she’s not letting him touch her either. He can’t say that he doesn’t want this, because he does, he wants this more than anything right now, but that still doesn’t make it fair. She shushes him and lets go of his hands.

“Would you mind handcuffs?” she asks, and the Doctor is silent for a moment because he isn’t sure he has heard her correctly. He is tempted to say no because he wants to ignore the surge of excitement that goes through him, he can’t even imagine not touching her right now. But he finds it difficult to deny her this, especially when there’s a part of him that wants to let her. He shakes his head before he realizes he’s doing so because he really doesn’t mind and for a moment, there’s no response from River before she’s behind him, taking his hands and pulling them behind his back to cuff them together. He hears the click of it locking and he feels River moving away. He pulls at the cuffs to test them, and he has to swallow down a noise that threatens to make itself heard when they keep his hands in place. It’s like he can’t control his own body and he feels himself squirming slightly because she hasn’t said or done anything more but then her lips are on his and she’s suddenly all he’s ever known.

He’s kissed her before but it’s never been quite like this, never with such raw need coursing through his veins that he can feel being reciprocated. She slides a hand into his hair because she seems to want to be as close to him as he wants to be to her and it helps her guide the kiss, controlling as much of it as she can. The Doctor wants to do the same but he _can’t_ because both his hands are now trapped behind his back, which only spurs him on to kiss her harder because he needs some way to channel out the excitement that’s building up inside of him. When they pull away, the Doctor has to pause to catch his breath but he immediately goes back in to kiss her again.

It makes him weak in the knees, the feeling of his lips grazing hers, giving him a familiarity that he doesn’t understand. He knows she’s from his future (and his past even if he has no memories of most of it) and he’s aware time is a weird thing but he can’t figure out how the experiences he’ll have in his future, the things he’ll grow accustomed to involving her, trickle down through time and space to current him and leave him with the taste of what’s to come. It would scare him more if it didn’t leave him so utterly infatuated, with both the feeling she gives him and just _her_.

He can’t get enough but River eventually pulls away, both of them breathing heavily. His automatic response is to reach out for her to pull her closer to him but the handcuffs around his wrists are sturdy and don’t let him get anywhere. He tugs at them a few times before he realizes they’re not going to give in and he tries to stifle the whine that threatens to emerge from his throat.

“River,” he whispers, because he doesn’t trust his voice enough right now to speak any louder.

“What is it?” she asks, reaching out to brush a bit of stray hair out of his face, even though it’s not like it matters since he can’t see anything. She trails her fingers across down, to his chin and then neck. This time, the noise building up does escape and he bites his lip before anything else can. River moves her hand further down and then away completely. “Maybe some other time.”

“Come closer,” he says, his words more of a request than anything else because he’s certainly in no position to be making any demands right now. She obliges and steps forward, her arm going around to his back so she can pull them closer to each other. The Doctor presses several kisses to River’s cheek, his actions gentle compared to how he’s feeling. He makes his way down to her collarbone and she tilts her head towards the opposite direction to give him more access. She gives a sharp gasp that only spurs him on, encouraging him to leave bites that he knows will be difficult to hide later. He goes further to her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, anywhere and everywhere he can reach.

The softness of her skin is enough to make him tremble and he finds himself thinking that one day, he’ll have memorized her body completely and he’ll know everything about her, everything that makes her gasp and moan in pleasure, everything that makes her feel so good she sees stars. He assumes — _hopes_ — that’s his future and he looks forward to it. River Song is an enigma to him and he can’t wait until the day she isn’t.

He makes his way back up and she takes his chin in hand. He begins to say something but she interrupts him. “Why don’t you put that mouth to good use? Is that something you want?” The Doctor nods and he reminds her of an eager puppy, ready to please. She pushes lightly on his shoulders and he understands, immediately lowering himself to the ground. He waits for instruction, surprised at his own patience, and she guides his head towards her. She stops and the Doctor goes to continue but River tightens her hand in his hair. “Ask nicely.”

He doesn’t speak for a moment and she can tell he’s still shy. At last he says, “Please. River, please—” He cuts himself off and River allows it because while she usually would ask for more but she wants this as much as he does right now and she knows how new to this he is. She guides his head the rest of the way and he kisses both of her legs, anywhere he can, as if he’s going to run out of time and she’ll disappear. He knows that’s very unlikely but he doesn’t want to take any chances so he doesn’t stop, making sure to reach every available space. Once he is satisfied he’s gotten to every spot, he leans in directly between her legs. He hears her breath hitch from above him and he’d be more proud if he hadn’t been having trouble breathing as well. He finds he’s still trembling, which he tries to ignore as he gets to work.

The Doctor doesn’t know how good at this he is but he uses his tongue with enthusiasm, and from the sounds he hears above him; he can’t be completely terrible. He continues what he’s doing and he vaguely thinks he could happily do this for the rest of his life; he feels like he’s floating and he can barely hear her but River’s words of praise register somewhere in his brain and they spur him on until he feels her tugging at his hair, letting him know that she’s close. He works her through it and before he knows it, she’s gently pulling his head away.

She helps the Doctor back up to his feet and he doesn’t exactly want to get off his knees but they are sore so he doesn’t protest.

She can’t see his eyes but it’s easy to tell how desperate he is so she asks, “What do you need?” Her voice is gentle and it helps to bring him back to the present. The Doctor is silent for a moment, because he doesn’t know what to say. He needs anything, _everything_ , whatever she is willing to give him.

"Kiss me?" he says finally, but it sounds like he’s asking her to, so who is she to deny him that?


End file.
